Happy Birthday
by ProphecyErised
Summary: As promised there's the Schnow Angels sequel... If you didn't read it do so.


**Today it's my birthday! And my gift to me (and to you) is another winterbird~  
**.

* * *

.

 **Happy birthday  
**.  
. **  
** _ **«Just for tonight... Pretend that you love me.»  
**_.  
.

It has been a few days since he saw her last. His mind kept traveling back to that night they shared together: her fire, the passion she put in every kiss, her lips... _Oh those lips_! He could imagine her doing unmentionable things to him with them. He groaned while he rested his forehead on the counter at The Club. «Dude if you're gonna be sick don't do it here!» Junior said wiping a glass with a rag. «Are you kidding me? It's just the first glass.» Qrow lifted his head to look at the man in front of him. «Actually... It's your third.» «Yeah but it's in the same glass, so it doesn't count.» He responded with a sly smirk pasted on his face. «If you say so man...» The bartender chuckled at his response.

«Tonight you're almost as depressing as the lady in that booth.» Junior said nodding in the said woman direction. Qrow stared at her for a moment: she looked depressed as much as he was, her hair were slightly messy, not in that neat tight bun she always wears. Her arms were unceremoniously resting on the table supporting her head while her left hand grabbed her very elegant pink cocktail with a red cherry in it. _Oh fuck's sake! How Schnee of you Winter..._ He snickered at the thought.

«You know her?» The guy asked. «Unfortunately for me yes! Me and the Ice Queen had some... _Controversies_.» The hunter answered showing him the _bracelet_ he got from Winter the last time they met. «Oh I see how it is! Lucky guy, I wish she would ride my _icicle..._ » Hei Xiong smirked expecting the same reaction from his patron, sadly he got the exact opposite: Qrow gave him a stare that froze the blood in his veins... If eyes could kill he would have been stabbed to death at least thirty times already! **«Watch it.»** He just said suddenly serious. «O-ok then... Not... Doing that, I suppose...» Junior said slightly intimidated by the man's reaction. Qrow stood up and gulped the rest of his drink in one go. «You're not... **I am!** » Qrow said like the last exchange between the two didn't happened and headed over to the huntress.

.

He sat at the table, across her. «Go away. Not interested.» She muffled. The hunter grabbed the cherry and popped it in his mouth savoring the sweet and alcoholic taste of it. Suddenly her face jerked up. « **I said go a-**... Oh it's you Qrow... Of course...» She sniffed and took a sip from her drink. She looked gloomy, her makeup was smudged and her eyes appeared red, like she just stopped crying. «Uh, I'm probably gonna regret asking but... Are you alright Winter?» He asked cautiously, you never know with the older Schnee if you're waking on thin ice or not. «I'm fine.» She answered with glacial tone. _Bitch please, no you're not._ He thought. «Is it about Jimmy? Seriously you can't waste your time after him. He plays for the other team you kno-» « **DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!** » She hollered at him.

Her lower lip started trembling, she bit it hard trying to hold back her sobs. Winter shut her eyes closed and covered her mouth with her right hand when she couldn't hide it anymore, breathing hard through her nose. _Shit shit shit shit what do I do now?_ The hunter started panicking, Tai was the guy who was good at dealing with these kind of things. _That's why Raven and Summer liked him so much I guess..._

He got up from his side of the table just to join Winter in hers. _Ok let's try not to fuck this up!_ He put his arms around the woman pulling her closer to him. He rested his chin at the top of her head as he started stroking her back in a soothing manner. That seemed to calm her down a bit, her sobs stopped. «All these years...» She whispered. «I joined the military at twenty-three, for the first year I thought he hated me. But since the first time I saw him I knew I loved him.. I really did... All these years I knew he wouldn't love me back, and still I stayed loyal to him... It was the closest I could get to him. I served the cause and gave everything I had... And for what?» Other sobbing noises followed. «Don't be so hard on yourself... _Nobody likes you when you're twenty-three!_ » She elbowed him in the rib in response, he just chuckled. He knew she was smiling, even if he couldn't see her.

«You know... I always thought that I would find the man of my life, get married... Have kids. Things _obviously_ didn't go as planned. I'm getting older and that window is getting thinner and thinner by the year. I'm stuck. With a job I don't believe in anymore, in a grimy pub celebrating my birthday alone! **I'm such a mess!** » «You're not alone, I'm here... I mean yeah, it's an horrible consolation prize but-» He interrupted himself when he felt her shift in their embrace, she looked up to him and suddenly the only thing he could think about was her lips. He felt drawn to her like he was spellbound. He leaned in, they were close... Very close. He could feel her warm breath ghosting on his lips. «You can ask me **anything** you want... This is my birthday gift to you. You can even punch me in the face if it makes you fell better.» He whispered to her with a smirk on his face.

.

 _ **«Just for tonight... Pretend that you love me.»**_

.

They walked back together, hand in hand, in complete silence. They didn't even try to make eye contact with each other. It was so surreal they felt like they were in a weird dream. They went through the almost empty streets of Vale unnoticed, at that hour nobody cared who they were and where they were going. They reached the hotel where she was staying, it looked outrageously expensive. « _How Schnee of me_ right?» She looked at him with a smirk on her face. He scoffed and asked: «You read minds now?» «No, you're only rather predictable.»

Winter escorted him through the opulent corridors of the hotel that led to her room. «I'll be right back, get yourself comfortable.» She said disappearing into the bathroom. Now they were finally alone, the room wasn't different from the rest of the place: _very_ big room with a _very_ big bed and _very_ big windows that overlooked the city. _And I am the one trying to compensate uh?_ He thought looking around. «So how you wanna do...» His jaw dropped as he saw her reappearing wearing nothing more than a white lace camisole, with her hair untied from the messy hairdo. «...It.» Her hair was so long and silky, she looked like a queen... No, she looked like a goddess, ready to smite him with her infinite grace.

She slowly sashayed towards him flouncing her hips left and right, she laced her arms around his neck and gave him a a chaste kiss on the lips. The hunter remained petrified for a moment this was _so_ not like her.  
«Is there something wrong?» Winter asked looking up at him. He suddenly woke from the state of trance he was in, staring right in her bright blue eyes. «By the gods you're beautiful!» Qrow trailed his hands from her shoulders to her hips. He smiled at sweetly at her she reciprocated.

They started kissing again, at first there were only chaste pecks on the lips but soon it began to deepen as they went on. They could hear the sound of their wet kisses, the music of lovers somebody called it once... Very true.

Qrow inhaled sharply through his nose as he hoisted her up to the vanity table near them bringing her hips close to his. She gasped at the sudden contact with the cold surface of the furniture. A few more intense smooches and he withdraw from the woman to let each other breath. With unexpected swiftness she quickly removed his cape and shirt all in one go. «Hey!» He exclaimed grabbing her wrist so that he could intertwine his hands with hers. «It's about you tonight, let me take care of you...» His voice was deep and husky. Qrow rested her hands at her sides before he laid his on her soft tights, she started breathing hard in anticipation of what was yet to come.

«Be still.» He said to her as he moved his hands caressing her gently with his rough hands, he went slowly upward to her camisole lifting it up with his fingers making sure to feel every inch and curve of her body before freeing her torso from the thin piece of clothing. The whole time they gazed at one another with an intensity that would set the room around them on fire.

There she lay in front of him exposed and ready to be taken like a juicy fruit on a tree. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to taste her or he would go mad. The man fiercely attacked her neck with a hot flow of kisses trailing down and down to her breasts. He kissed each one of them savoring the salty taste of her sweaty skin. The woman gripped his hair with her fingers and moaned when he took one of her nips in his mouth playing with it. He lightly bit onto it, Winter uncomfortably shifted in that embrace and slightly pushed him away.

«Am I hurting you?» He asked concerned. «N-no... » «What's wrong then?» «I just... Didn't expect you to be so caring.» He smirked and bought his hand up to her face caressing it lovingly. « _Listen Winter, when I love... I care._ »

He took a step back from her and grabbed her hand. «How about we take this to the bed instead?» The woman nodded to him and carefully got down from the table, walking past him she climbed on the end bed and slowly crawled to the headrest making sure he saw _everything_ about her. Qrow tilted his head to admire her better. _Oh I need you so bad!_ He quickly removed his clothes and catched up with her laying at her side.

Winter pushed him onto his back and kissed him fiercely on his mouth, she traced the outline of his lips with her tongue before sliding down to the center of his neck, down to his chest where his hairs tickled her lips. She kept going down leaving a trail of wet kisses until she reached his navel. She looked up at him, she was eating him with her eyes. «You don't know how many nights you kept me awake. I couldn't stop thinking about you... And your lips.» He said to her. «And what did I do with them?» She asked stroking him slowly «Unmentionable things.» He breathed out holding back a moan. «Unmentionable how? Like this?»

Without a warning she took him in her mouth ripping a strangled cry from his throat. He arched his back and groaned seeking more from the wetness of her mouth. She eagerly tried to take him as deep as she could bobbing her head up and down. The man resisted the urge of grabbing her hair and make her go faster, he could feel the soft skin of her throat around him. He didn't know how to describe it aside form pure ecstasy.

Unfortunately for him it didn't last long until she took him out of her mouth and trailed back up to kiss him once again. «I'm not gonna hide the fact that I'm a bit bothered, I was _**really**_ enjoying that.» He said. «And I bet you'll enjoy this even more...» She murmured, taking his member in her hand and positioning it against her entrance. «Wait! Shouldn't I wear a protection or something?» He asked her suddenly, his hands lay on her hips as always to support her. «You don't have to worry about that, I'm not the pill.»

Her hands went to his chest so that she wouldn't fall on him. She slided onto him and their dance began. She rode him with the grace of a queen and the desire of a whore, she was perfection to his eyes at that moment: head thrown back, eyes shut and lips parted. Her tits bounced up and down with their movements while she moaned so loudly that probably everybody in the hotel heard them. But at this point I doubt they gave any fucks about it.

Their moans became louder and their movements more frantic as they reached the end. She came scratching his chest leaving deep red marks for everybody to see the next day. She clenched around him, he couldn't bear the tightness around him anymore and came with a growl deep inside her while gripping her hips and clenching his jaw hard.

She slided him out of her and rested on the bed beside him catching her breath. Qrow gave a few moments then he dragged her close to him and she laid her head on his chest embracing him with her arm. They relaxed a bit while enjoying the warmth and the gentle caresses they were exchanging. «I didn't know you were a cuddler.» She said. «People could write entire book on the things you don't know about me darling.» She chucked lightly. He was gently stroking her arm when she noticed something dangling from his wrist.

«I can't believe you kept this, is it some kind of trophy to you?» The woman asked tugging at the white piece of fabric around the hunter's wrist. «It's not like that... It's just a reminder, that's all.» «Of what?» «That the first night we had together wasn't a dream.» Winter sighed and said: «You can stop pretending now.» «I'm not.» He took her hand in his and kissed it. «I swear I'm not...» He kissed her again, he could never get enough of her beautiful lips.

A long silence fell between them until he broke it again. «Winter, you should really consider leaving the army and be happy. You said it yourself, you don't believe in the cause anymore. What keeps you there? Certainly not Ironwood.» She started doodling imaginary shapes on his hirsute chest with her fingers leaving him without an answer.

They stayed like that a while before the reddish light of dawn crept through the large windows of the bedroom. He didn't say a word to her when he got up and dressed, he only looked at her and smiled before going out of the door.

.  
 _ **Sometimes when you don't know how to make a choice... Fate gives you a push.**_  
.

A couple of weeks after her birthday Winter noticed she was late... Which was weird because she was **never** late. After an embarrassing encounter with a nosy store clerk she ran back to her room and hid in the bathroom for hours. She kept twirling around the small blue stick in her hand, she still couldn't believe at what it spelled. **Pregnancy time 3 weeks.**

 _C'mon pick up, i really need to talk to you!_ The woman tried to call him multiple times but still she didn't hear a word from him. So now it was up to her to make the choice that would change her life forever.

.

* * *

. **  
Did you like it? You have to thank Reikiwie,** **she inspired me so much with her art, I hope I don't disappoint her.**

.


End file.
